La splendeur de sa beauté!
by Arsinoai
Summary: Et voici Bella la nunuche en train de baver sur Edward le magnifique! A prendre au 1000e degré! Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi leurs histoires d'amour a eut tant de succès! Attention en lisant cette histoire vous risquez de vous endormir!


Bella observa l'amour de sa vie : c'était l'Homme ou plutôt le vampire le plus parfait du monde (du moins pour elle). Sa beauté la frappait comme l'éclair d'un aigle. Elle lui adressa un sourire niais, il fit de même. Le vent jouait gracieusement avec ses cheveux cuivrés. Le printemps était arrivé et cette saison collait à merveille avec son teint d'albâtre. Le soleil se reflétait sur les facettes de son merveilleux visage illuminé de milles feux. Comment un tel être si parfait, si perfectionné pouvait lui appartenir à elle, Isabella Swann ? Ses yeux dorés scintillaient d'une magnifique lueur à vous couper le souffle. Il lui prit la main et elle fut une fois de plus émerveillée par la douceur soyeuse de son toucher. Il lui parla de sa puissante voix de ténor qui résonna en elle comme une merveilleuse berceuse chantée au clair de lune. Ce vampire si beau, si intelligent, si magnifique, si envoûtant, si courageux, si puissant, si aimant, si affectueux, si gentil, si doux, si tout simplement... Bella ne trouvait aucun adjectif pour décrire sa resplendissante perfection. Il était d'une beauté tout bonnement divine. Et Bella était la vampire la plus heureuse du monde. Repensant au vieux mythe de Roméo et Juliette, Bella se dit qu'elle pouvait bien surnommer Edward, son Roméo.

Que la nature est belle quand on est amoureuse. Telle Pénélope dans l'odyssée elle resterait fidèle à son Ulysse vampirique. Mais malgré cette vie parfaitement enivrante, il y avait une tâche sur ce tableau si idyllique : Les Volturi, ces méchant vampires italiens qui avaient faillis détruire le fruit de son amour avec Edward : Renesmée le plus beau bébé qu'elle ait jamais vu et dont la ressemblance avec son père était flagrante, notamment ses jolies boucles cuivrés qui retombaient délicatement sur ses épaules. De Bella, Renesmée avait hérité ses yeux marron chocolat, ce qui étonnamment ne défigurait pas cette dernière. Mais elle avait gagné sur tous les tableaux, sa fille était toujours vivante et elle pouvait vivre son grand amour avec Edward, même si la menace des Volturi pesaient toujours. En pensant à ces derniers, Bella poussa un sifflement de rage, Edward l'a regarda d'un air étonné. Qu'il était beau quant il était étonné !!!

Edward avait les mains fines et aussi légères qu'une plume se balançant au gré du vent et un toucher de satin. On pouvait apercevoir sa superbe musculature à travers sa chemise moulante. Il était de plus en plus beau à mesure qu'elle le regardait tel un Apollon dont la beauté grandi constamment. En le regardant elle devait toujours retenir des soupirs d'admiration devant une telle splendeur de la race vampirique. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et ce geste si anodin la fit fondre sur place. Il lui sourit et cela l'acheva. Son sourire était tout simplement le plus beau du monde, il avait illuminé la vie fade et ennuyeuse de Bella lorsqu'elle n'était qu'une faible humaine. Maintenant qu'elle était vampire, son cœur était de glace mais un sourire d'Edward suffisait à le faire fondre telle de la glace fondant sous la chaleur du soleil.

Edward prit la parole mais Bella n'écoutait pas , elle admirait le mouvement de sa bouche qui bougeait avec une telle grâce que s'en était trop pour elle. L'odeur de son haleine fraiche ne faisait qu'exacerbait les sens de Bella, son haleine était tout simplement divine.

Bella... tu m'écoutes ?

Bella le regarda et entrouvrit la bouche, elle adorait entendre Edward dire son prénom telle une caresse murmurait par le vent, c'était tout simplement magnifique.

Oui Edward....

Edward la regarda et soupira, de toute évidence elle n'avait pas écoutait un mot de ce qu'il lui avait dit.

C'était pratique d'être un vampire pour Bella, car maintenant elle pouvait s'apercevoir à quel point Edward était vraiment beau et toutes les perfections qu'elle n'avait pas pu repérer lorsqu'elle n'était qu'une humaine. Dans son esprit ou tout n'était que nuit noire, Edward étincelait tel un astre, il illuminait sa vie par sa beauté d'Adonis, par son esprit logique, par sa voix de ténor et par son haleine enivrante.

Oui, toutes ses raisons faisaient que Bella était follement amoureuse d'Edward, son Roméo vampirique.

* * *

**Je sais, c'est une histoire fade, nulle et ennuyeuse**. **J'espère que vous vous êtes pas endormis devant l'ordinateur. Et voici ma vision du couple Edward/Bella**, **et pour moi elle n'a aucune raison d'aimer Edward mis à part qu'il est beau**. **je sais vous allez me dire que je n'ai rien compris à leurs histoire d'amour (et dans un sens c'est vrai) mais j'ai tout de même compter 166 références dans le tome 1 à la beauté d'Edward.**

**Bon je tiens à préciser que cet OS je ne l'ai pas écrit toute seule, je l'ai écrit avec une amie qui n'ai pas inscrit sur le site, c'était juste un délir ou on s'amusait à trouver le plus d'adjectif, de métaphores possible pour décrire la beauté d'Edward selon Bella, on en a repris beaucoup du livre, mais on a été vite en panne d'inspiration.**


End file.
